Second Heaven
Lyrics All I want lying here with you, Feeling like heaven All I want lying here with you, Feeling like heaven Countdown... 8... 7... 6...5...4, 3, 2, 1. Somebody scream! All I want lying here with you, Feeling like heaven All I want lying here with you, Feeling like heaven Somebody scream! Song Connections / Remixes * An extended version of Second Heaven appears on Ryu☆'s first album, starmine. ** A remix of Second Heaven by DJ Yoshitaka, titled Second Heaven -Samba, Samba, SomeBody MIX-''', also appears in starmine. * A speed remix of Second Heaven by Risk Junk, titled '''Second Heaven (Risk Junk Remix), appears on the cyber beatnation 2 -Hi Speed conclusion-'' album. * Another remix of '''Second Heaven' by ラマーズP, titled Second Heaven Lamaze-REMIX, was added to SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH on March 23rd, 2012. * Second Heaven, BRILLIANT 2U (AKBK MIX), FIRE FIRE, Seventh Heaven and 背水之陣 (Kagutsuchi Remix) share the same "Somebody scream!" vocal sample. ** In Japan, this sample was misheard as , and became an inside joke of the Japanese BEMANI community. The inside joke was acknowledged in the jackets for the aforementioned Second Heaven Lamaze-REMIX, where RASIS holds an ice cream cone with three scoops of ice cream. **This joke also occurs on MZD's BAD Play dialogue on his NET Self. * An updated version of Second Heaven, titled Second Heaven 2k15, appears on Ryu☆'s seventh album, Seventh Heaven. Trivia * The No. 10 song that Ryu☆ mentions in his notes (see below) may refer to Everytime We Touch by Cascada, which later appeared in DanceDanceRevolution X2 together with Second Heaven. * Second Heaven's original beatmania IIDX video is used and is full-screen in DanceDanceRevolution, eliminating any on-screen dancers. ** In DanceDanceRevolution II/DanceDanceRevolution hottest party5, Second Heaven's video is played in a tiny monitor on the opposite side of the player on Single and in the center on Double/Versus, due to Nintendo Wii memory limitations. * In DanceDanceRevolution X2, Second Heaven's single CHALLENGE chart was a modified version of the old single EXPERT chart from the location test version. ** Its single EXPERT chart was a modified version of the old single DIFFICULT chart from the location test version as well. * Second Heaven appears as downloadable content for DanceDanceRevolution S+, in the Ryu☆ and HHH Pack. * Second Heaven is one of the beatmania IIDX crossovers in REFLEC BEAT as part of Lincle Link 1. It is unlocked by clearing all Normal Level 6 and below songs in the GOLD folder in beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem or beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle. ** As of 6/27/2012, it can be unlocked in REFLEC BEAT limelight by reaching Glass Level 25 (as part of Lincle Link 5). It is the 5th Lincle Link 1 song in REFLEC BEAT to be unlocked this way. *** As of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, Second Heaven is playable in the REFLEC BEAT series by default. * The words in Second Heaven's video are: I saw that was a way to hell, even from the gates of heaven... I saw that was a way to hell, even from the gates of heaven... Countdown... 8... 7... 6...5...4, 3, 2, 1. I saw that was a way to hell, even from the gates of heaven... I saw that was a way to hell, even from the gates of heaven... Music Comment Song Production Information Ryu☆ This last song is dedicated to the people that most affected me this year. This time, we would like to cheer loudly, Somebody's Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!! Somebody's Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!! Genre explanation. HANDZ UP is a genre of music that is mainly produced in Germany, Simply put, it is like the Buchiage Trance of Germany (Do not quote me on this). Solid bass to kick-based solid bass, and solid bass sustains this. The low number of sound, features a sparkling track with a lot of power. It is very powerful, and this style has hit the top of the US dance tracks. A song from this genre hit No. 10 on the charts. This was the genre's first major achievement. Difficulty and Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Second Heaven Jacket.PNG|Second Heaven's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE Category:The Movie Songs Category:Ryu☆ Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Beatmania Songs Category:First Pop'n Film Festival